Linksys WRT54G-RG v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54G-RG v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Makes a great main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CDF11 FCC ID = Q87-WT54GV40 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5352EKFBG (BCM5352 chip rev 0) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = i JS28F640 J3D75 A6427699 (Intel 28F640J3 4Mx16) Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = hnnix 709U C HY5DU561622ETP-D43 K0R nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5352E (SoC) Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = Yes MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = 2 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = Yes Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2050KMLG WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5352E (SoC) Antenna Connector Type = 2x RP-TNC Removable Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 9 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming Links of Interest *WRT54G-RG (Fido UNO router)? Flashing Linksys WRT54G-TM and WRT54G-RG are identical in terms of hardware, but not firmware. You MUST USE THE CORRECT firmware files. The WRT54G-TM was a t-mobile router put out by Linksys, and the WRT54G-RG was a Rogers router put out by rogers in Canada. # Download the CFE_Updater-WRT54G-RG.bin from here: ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/tornado/CFE_Updater/ # For the RG Router double check that you got the file with RG in the filename! # Download the TFTP.exe file from here: ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/tornado/Windows-TFTP # Download the svn 12548 NEWD_Mini.bin (NOT NEWD2!) file from here: ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24_TNG/svn12548/ # Read the peacock announcement here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 # Do a proper hard reset on your router, according to the instructions at note 1 of the peacock announcement. Because you do not have dd-wrt firmware on the router at this point, you will not be prompted for a password. # Connect your computer to your router with a lan cable, connecting to a LAN port on the router. # Set your computer to a static IP address of 192.168.0.17 and a 255.255.255.0 subnet mask. # Open your browser window to 192.168.0.1. You should see the linksys webgui. If you don't power cycle your router. # Go to administration, firmware upgrade # Select the file CFE_Updater-WRT54G-RG.bin (the one you downloaded in the first step) and click upgrade. # GO FOR A WALK for at least 5 minutes. IF YOU TOUCH YOUR ROUTER YOU WILL LIKELY BRICK IT! # Change your computer to a static IP of 192.168.1.17. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! # Open a command window and try to ping 192.168.1.1. with the "ping 192.168.1.1. -t" command. You should get some timeouts. When you get a ttl=100, wait two more minutes. Keep this window open. #Open up tftp.exe # Select the address of 192.168.1.1. Leave the password blank. Set it to 99 retries and pick the file dd-wrt.v24-12548_NEWD_mini.bin that you previously downloaded. # Hit upgrade. # GO FOR ANOTHER WALK. WAIT AT LEAST 5 MINUTES. Watch the ping window. You should see ttl=64. When you do, wait two more minutes. # Set your web browser to 192.168.1.1. You should see the dd-wrt password page. # Power cycle your router. # Try to open the webgui again a 192.168.1.1. When you can, change your password and user name to anything. # Do ANOTHER Hard reset on the router. Again try to open 192.168.1.1. When you can, you should see the password page again. Now finally set your password and configure your router. # Set your computer back to auto IP and auto DNS. # Check for recommended builds here. If you wish to use another build rather than the mini build, you can upgrade with the webgui, following the instructions at note 1 of the peacock thread. This router will take any generic build. Please note that there is no way to go back to Rogers firmware on this router without a jtag cable and a stock rogers wholeflash. Upgrading Reverting Please note that there is no way to go back to Rogers firmware on this router without a jtag cable and a stock rogers wholeflash. JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Plug in power #click upgrade. #wait, wait, wait. If you cannot browse the GUI of the router, return to step 1. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o o 2 VCC TX1 3 o o 4 TX0 RX1 5 o o 6 RX0 N/C 7 o o 8 N/C GND 9 o o 10 GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery Modified redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_mini_generic.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....Reset to default settings in the GUI...then config # when it stops spitting out txt....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, hard reset...then config # you'll see it boot up Pictures FCC Pictures See Linksys WRT54G v4.0 FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Fix Me! Category: Cisco-Linksys